In the manufacture of certain parts, it is desirable to pierce a hole through a part as opposed to using a rotary cutting technique, such as, drilling or boring. The piercing of a part is customarily done on a press and in particular a power press. The piercing of a hole in a workpiece which has an open interior is usually accomplished by providing a die or mandrel and forcing a die through the blank from the outside of the workpiece or blank toward the interior. Examples of mechanisms which utilize this type of piercing operation are shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,398,320, to G. W. Dunsworth, issued Nov. 29, 1921, entitled, "Pipe Perforator"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,551, to B. G. Nice, issued Aug. 5, 1924, entitled "Band Punching Machine"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,810, to I. Patrick, issued Apr. 20, 1926, entitled, "Machine For Punching Or Swaging Rims Or The Like"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,340, to A. W. Knudsen, issued Mar. 30, 1943, entitled, "Punch"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,536, to G. M. Hartsock et al., issued Aug. 10, 1943, entitled, "Machine For Piercing Tubes"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,020, to G. F. Wales, issued Sept. 7, 1943, entitled, "Punching Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,534, to H. A. Burleson, issued Apr. 29, 1947, entitled, "Demountable Device For Punching Tubes"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,791, to J. V. Nelson, issued July 8, 1947, entitled, "Dies And The Like"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,862 to C. W. Musser et al., issued Mar. 10, 1953, entitled, "Apparatus For Perforating Hollow Cylindrical Objects"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,829, to B. S. Patrick, issued Mar. 3, 1959, entitled, "Apparatus For Stamping Surfaces"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,570, to R. E. Roper, issued Nov. 22, 1966, entitled, "Apparatus For Forming Metallic Sheet Members"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,697, to W. S. Robinson, issued Mar. 26, 1968, entitled, "Method And Apparatus For Severing A Tubular Member"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,124, to C. O. Merchant, issued Dec. 23, 1969, entitled, "Automatic Machine For Making Convergence Cup Electrodes For Color Television Tubes"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,649, to M. C. Krchner, issued Jan. 26, 1971, entitled, "Centering And Piercing Process And Apparatus"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,767, to O. E. Reider, issued May 25, 1971, entitled, "Method For Forming Flash Holes In Cartridge Cases"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,122, to J. C. Powell, issued May 25, 1971, entitled, "Apparatus For Making Knockouts In Electrical Boxes Formed Of Plastic Material"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,108, to F. J. Fuchs, issued Sept. 4, 1973, entitled, "Tube Cutter"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,231, to L. F. Jannetty, issued Jan. 1, 1974, entitled, "Piercing Assembly"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,632, to H. J. Kapaan, issued Apr. 13, 1976, entitled, "Tube Cut-Off Machine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,094, to K. M. Long et al., issued May 26, 1981, entitled, "Device For Punching Holes In Tubing".
In certain instances, it is desirable to cut a hole in a workpiece wherein the material from the interior of the workpiece is pushed out to the outside of the workpiece. This type of operation requires an apparatus which has a male die positionable within the interior of the workpiece. When a press is used to move the die as is conventional, it is necessary to provide the apparatus for transmitting the force from the press to the die. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a piercing die construction which is mountable on a press and the press is utilized to force a die through a closed figure open interior blank from the interior of the blank to the outside surface of the blank.